


[podfic] Neon Cowboy

by Bohemienne, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Soundcloud, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, sound effects: background, that Chris Evans photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/pseuds/Bohemienne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve's undercover, but Bucky can't wait for his mission to wrap to have his man again.





	[podfic] Neon Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/pseuds/Bohemienne). Log in to view. 



> My thanks to bohemienne for burning my laptop screen up with these two hot bitches. What a perfect tribute to the Truckstop Hooker photoshoot!

Shots from Chris Evans' pictorial in Flaunt magazine (fondly referred to as the truckstop hooker pics), which served as inspo for the author (and a great visual for readers & listeners):

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/37781138522/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/37102785624/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/37102785764/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: My World Is Empty Without You - Afghan Whigs


End file.
